madmanwithaboothfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sergeant
I am the Sergeant. I am your master! The archenemy of the Inspector, the Sergeant made his offical debut in the August 1970 episode "Fear of the Mankins" (though fans still debate whether or not the earlier rogue Infinity Knights the Fiddling Friar and the Battle King were in fact the Sergeant in earlier incarnations). The First Sergeant (1970-1972) The first Sergeant was played by legendary American horror actor Vincent Price, who still defines the role to many fans. Price's joviality and sarcasm in his portrayal drove home the madness and depravity bubbling under that exterior. Offscreen, Price was well-beloved by the IS crew, both in his genial manner and in his intimate knowledge of working in low-budget cinema, which proved valuable in getting the best bang for the buck for the monsters and special effects. He was well known to entertain the crew in-between takes with soliloquies from Shakespeare. Sadly his time as the Sergeant was struck tragically short, when he left the show to do work on the Canadian childrens series "Hilarious House Of Frightenstein". The Second Sergeant (1975) The second Sergeant was played by Barry Graham Purkis only once, in the episode "The Lethal Murderer". By this point the Sergeant had used up all his Resurrections and was now a being of pure energy, and had set a series of events on Kayaklasch that he hoped would snare the Inspector in a trap, which would ultimately allow the Sergeant to implant his soul in the Inspector's body. Unfortunately, the costume Purkis wore would be his undoing - in conveying an energy creature, the budget-conscious outfitters devised a mask and body stocking covered with mirrors, which would reflect light. This. however, had an undesired and unexpected effect, as it was reported many viewers suffered seizures from the refracted and pulsating light while watching the episode. Needless to say, the scandal which ensued led to Purkis being sacked. Purkis, however, would soon find a more successful second career - an avid drummer, he would make his hobby his new career. Making use of his newfound notoriety, he donned the suit again, started working under the nom de plume Thunderstick, and got a job working with the NWOBHM band Samson. Today he is a heavy metal legend. The Third Sergeant (1980-1986) The third Sergeant was played by comedian Rowan Atkinson. Though there was some controversy over his taking the part (he won out over Jonathan Pryce), Atkinson certainly won over viewers with his portrayal of a nastier, acidly sarcastic Sergeant (brought on by an accident in which he now had too many Resurrections, which were driving him even more mad) . His deadpan visage served him well in his portrayal, with the sudden appearance of a smile or frown giving the viewers quite a shock. The Fourth Sergeant (2001) The Fourth Sergeant was played by American humorist Stephen Colbert only once, in the ill-fated TV Movie. Though the movie wound up polarizing many fans, one thing they all agreed on - Colbert's portrayal of a boorish, self-centred blowhard of a Sergeant was the best thing about the whole movie, and the best performance overall. A response that Mr. Colbert wholeheartedly agrees with. (It certainly could have been worse - other contenders for the role included Rob Schneider and Pauly Shore) Writing about the experience in his best-selling autobiography "I Am America - and So Can You!" Colbert explains how he set about portraying the iconic villain: "as I read through the script, I marveled at the character. He's an egotist! A jingoist! A master propagandist with a huge superiority complex! How could I portray such a complex, malicious character? Then a brainwave struck me - just be yourself!" Professor Yahe (2007) This version of the Sergeant was portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen. In "Dystopia", the Tenth Inspector and Joanna visit a futuristic world where a virus infects people turning them into zombies. In order to preserve the species, they created a ship supposed to bring all the zombies on a deserted planet known as Dystopia. The head of the project was a small and shy old man, the professor Yahe. With the help of the Inspector, he succeeded. At the end of the episode, they were drinking tea when Joanna noticed a teapot identical to the one the Inspector used previously when he was human. The Inspector didn't believe her, but then they thought of the Foot of Moe's last words: "You Always Have Ennemies", a code to the Professor's real identity. But at the same time, Yahe opened the teacup and regained his memories of his previous life as the Sergeant and how he escaped the Time Wave. Unfortunately, the shock caused him to die, but thanks to metamorphosis, he gained a new body and personality. There is a controversy with the fans on whether he should be called the Fifth Sergeant or not. Even if there's no doubt he is the Sergeant, some argue that he spent all that life as Haye, a complete opposite of the Sergeant and only called himself the Sergeant once, ten seconds before dying. The Sixth Sergeant (2007-2010) The Sixth Sergeant was played by Julian Sands. After escaping the Inspector in the BOOTH, he hid himself in 2006 under the false name "Henry Anglo" and created his own political party. After a year of intense publicity ("Elect Anglo"), he eventually became the Prime Minister of England. During that time, he also married Lucio, a Mexican shoe-shine boy. It was the first time in the show the Sergeant was shown to be attracted to men. After an epic two-part finale, he was seemingly killed, but returned with the Infinity Knights in "The Last Minutes". This incarnation is best remembered as the crazy Sergeant. He often laughed for no particular reason and enjoyed watching children cartoons. He also had a fascination for music never seen before, in "The Blaring of Horns", he created his own rock band and played no less than two song for the Inspector. The American Sergeant (2013) For the American adaptation's movie-length premiere "The Epics of Eternity", the Sergeant was portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson. Despite the show's persistently low ratings, the majority of fans would agree that this incarnation of the Sergeant was at least one badass mo'fo'. He first appeared as a rogue SWAT member of the Los Angeles special "Bulwarks" unit, but the Inspector discovered that he was planning to take over the mind of the President of the United States, Derek Olama. The Inspector was unable to stop him transferring to the Secret Service but managed to trap him inside a snake-infested Air Force One. His final words are "I've had it with these monkeywrenching snakes on this monkeywrenching plane!" as the plane crashes into the Golden Gate Bridge. When asked if he would reprise his role as the Sergeant in the unexpected 2013-14 season, Jackson said, "Not a mother******** chance in hell!" Category:Villain Category:Infinity Knights